


RobinHood

by RueWasHere



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueWasHere/pseuds/RueWasHere
Summary: Reader is a Robin Hood-like figure around town and tries to steal from Riku.





	RobinHood

The hood you were wearing obscured your identity from a passing guard giving you a wary look. A heavy humid heat hung in the air around you, so much so that it was like a solid mass that was difficult to breathe in. Today was the first warm day in the year and it was a   
one. The daily hustle and bustle was much more sluggish than usual as you stealthily slipped through the throng of bodies. 

Moving through the crowd itself was the easy part, your job was a lot trickier however. Of course, this wasn't your first time in this little town.Things were going missing left and right, the rich blamed a nameless thief. You’d arrived only recently, yet you’d made your mark amongst the people that lived there rather quickly. On this fine suffocating morning you were looking for a perfect victim. 

With that said, you normally went after the unsuspecting rich folk that had so much wealth that they audibly jingled as they walk by. Normally one would come bumbling by, too caught up in his expensive shoes to pay you any attention. Today no one of interest had crossed your path. It was almost as if they knew you would be here, hiding like a snake in the grass. All you could scrounge up today was a mere ten coins, certainly not enough for a gift. This was supposed to be over and done with quickly and there were places that you needed to be, people you needed to see. The nagging heat was starting to make you lose what little patience you had. As you scanned the crowd once more a glint of silver caught your eye. 

There was your target. Before you knew it your feet were carrying you forward through mass of people. Clouds above you were starting to slowly roll in, killing the bright morning light. The individual that you were following was dressed rather oddly, even for being rich. His hair was white as snow and silver trinkets lined his jacket and belts. He definitely wasn't from around here either, he stuck out like a sore thumb. The pockets that adorned his sides must carry something special, you thought to yourself. 

Now it was a matter of catching him off guard. Tip toeing after him wasn’t all that hard, he walked at a fairly slow pace so you could easily keep an eye on him. It seemed as though he was searching for something here, his gaze was off on something else entirely giving you an advantage. Following him like a shadow your hands gracefully slipped into his pocket, quickly wrapping around something solid and metallic. It wasn't money- you didn't even know what it was you were stealing. Before your victim could turn around you had already taken your prize and made your escape. 

The stranger was swift as he came close to snatching it back. “Hey- that’s mine.” His voice deep and cross.

Quickly you pocketed the trinket before he could get his hands on it. Years of experience as a thief had certainly given you an advantage. After all of this time you’d thought of various methods of escape for every situation. Giving the stranger a mocking look you jumped up a nearby set of crates like stairs, agily you scaled a nearby shop. Distant thunder rumbled making your already racing heart beat faster. Cold droplets of rain began to fall and pelt against your hood. You laughed and smiled at the look on the stranger’s face as you broke into a run over the rooftop. The white haired boy that you had stolen from was now chasing you, still struggling to make his way through the town square. 

From roof to roof you leapt until your feet finally connected to a dirt path that lead downhill. As the hill continued to slope downward you practically glided down into the gnarled forest. Whatever it was that you had stolen must have been important because you could still hear frantic shouting from the hills behind you. A rushing river kept you from the path ahead. The only way across was a set of rocks that align to form a makeshift bridge. You’d gone over them almost daily, it should have been easy. 

“Hey give that back!” His voice was loud, echoing through the trees. Unfortunately he was a lot faster than you’d ever imagined he would be. Cyan eyes met yours and for a split second you hesitated, your feet felt heavy. If looks alone could kill that would have been it for you. 

Silently you cursed yourself for underestimating a stranger. You were hoping you could bring your spoils to a family that you knew. Anything to help would be more than enough, you just wanted it to be a little more today. Rain was hammering down around the two of you now. The stranger’s soaked white hair stuck to his face. If he was so concerned about what you had stolen, he wouldn’t give up easily. You held it tightly as you saw the white haired boy slide downhill, quickly you turned heel and ran, skipping across the rocks. 

A whizzing sound rushed by your ears as an unnatural gust of wind knocked off your balance. The stranger had cast some sort of magic spell, you were standing smack in the middle of a raging river tottering back and forth. Your eyes shut tightly as your arms spun- trying regain some form of balance. This was just not your day! Left and right you were struck with misgivings. A loud rumble from above spurred you forward as another blast of wind threatened to shake you again.Thankfully you'd only slipped a little once your feet stuck the landing on the other side. Sighing in relief you glanced back at the stranger that was still glaring in your direction. He was really determined you thought. Just how long could he keep up? No one that you’d ever stolen from before could do anything like that. You made a mental note to anticipate someone like him next time. Slipping into the shroud of the forest path you did your best to hide. If he could keep chasing you, you decided to go somewhere he wouldn't find.  
\--  
Now you decided that you were far enough to slow to a stop and catch your breath. Curiosity had gotten the better of you and you decided it was time to look over your newfound treasure.The heavy chains that you held in your hand were connected to a round emblem trinket of sorts. Even in the middle of a storm it shined like nothing you’d ever seen. 

“I wonder what it’s even for..” You thought aloud to yourself as you continued to inspect it. The chain itself was rather large and bulky- far too big for a necklace or an earring you decided as you held it up to try. Now really wasn’t the time to be admiring whatever it was. 

A sigh left your lips, you were already late enough. The kid that you treated like a younger sibling was eagerly awaiting your arrival, it was his birthday today. You had to be there, if you hadn’t been chased in the wrong direction maybe you’d be there by now. Rain pelted your skin as the winds around you moved faster. A chill crawled up your spine at the rush of cold air. This storm was going to be big and you needed to get somewhere safe and out of the open while you could. As the thought crossed your mind the world lit up around you in a blinding white light while an even louder rumble sounded above you. Or was it just behind you? Heavy vibrations shook the ground as you felt a sudden warmth crawl up your back. 

A large towering tree had been struck by lightning, its center burning in an angry black scar. The bark is making a peculiar sound, something like a sizzling noise. A brutally loud snap sounds as the trunk’s center began to split and crack before bursting into splinters. Within seconds the mountainous tree came crashing down, its heavy remnants barreling in your direction. Holding your arms up to cover your face was all you could do to make a feeble attempt to protect yourself. Getting squished like a bug by a huge tree really wasn’t how you wanted to go. Screwing your eyes shut you anticipated the pain of being crushed. 

It wasn't painful, really. Something much softer than a monsterous tree had hit you, seemingly coming from nowhere. As you made a connection with the muddy wet ground you struggled to keep your composure. Daring to open your eyes, there above you saw the white haired stranger. His sharp teal eyes were locked on you as he tried to catch his breath. The hood that had previously obscured your face had fallen, you stared back at the stranger just as intensely. Trying to piece together what had just happened, you watched as the previous sharp edge to his gaze had disappeared. 

“You’re pretty hard to catch you know,” A smile pulled at his lips as he rose to his feet. “What you stole is really important. Can I ask for it back?”

He held his hand out to you in an inviting manner while you continued to sit there in the sludge like dirt and stare at him in awe. You’d stolen from him and he was willing to risk his life to save you? Eyeing him quizzically you scooched backward, not caring about the mud. Something was fishy. Running again would be pointless now. The white haired stranger began to laugh at your reaction. With a huff you looked him up and down again, he didn't seem as threatening now like before. You took his hand and he brought you rather quickly to your feet, so quick that your stumbled into him. Avoiding any eye contact you reached into your cloak’s pocket to retrieve the chain. 

“Sorry..” Your apology was half grumbled as you placed the trinket in his open palm. “I’m YN I stole that for a good cause, really, I promise.” Laughing in a sheepish manner you could feel the heat rise to your cheeks. This was the first time you’d ever really been caught or had to give what you stole back. “Thanks for saving me back there, you didn't have to do that,”

“Im Riku,” He laughed. “To tell you the truth I moved before I even knew what I was doing. Let’s get somewhere out of this rain and you can explain everything.” The two of you did look pretty worse for wear. Both of you were soaked to the bone and absolutely covered in mud and other tree matter. 

Smiling to yourself you thought of the family that you were supposed to visit. “I think I know just the place, I’ll show you the way,”


End file.
